


Destination

by allyourpoison



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jobless Niall, M/M, Model Louis, Model Zayn, Neighbors, Photographer Liam, Student Harry, and proud out it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourpoison/pseuds/allyourpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those shitty situations where people got to realize “we are just good friends” doesn’t tranquilize your partner, especially when the same suspicious situations keep happening. There is only certain amount of trust that self confidence can give.<br/>Or<br/>Louis likes to make it difficult to Liam, his boyfriend. But really, the young man always finds a way to do the wrong thing. And Harry is the new boy in the building. He isn’t shy; he’s just a little bit awkward sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destination

**Author's Note:**

> I began this fic looooong time ago. I would write just a couple of paragraphs and then I wouldn't even open its file for months.  
> When I first stated it I didn't have a clue how it was going to end or how long it would be. Last year I finally wrote the prompt for the story. I'm not completely happy with the result but I'm really proud of myself for finished it.
> 
> Oh, this is kind of important:  
> XXX marks a change in the focalization/POV, but the *** marks a change of scene in conversations that are having place at the same moment (You know, like in rom-coms when the boy and the girl are having the same conversation, each with their own friends).

Everything was dark red. A white and black Siberian dog emerged from behind a wall running in slow motion. Then, a boy with the eyes of the same cerulean color that the dog’s appeared: he was cashing it. He was desperate. It looked like the dog knew where to go and the boy was just following it.  He glanced to every intersection with doubt while the animal didn’t hesitate for a second.

Suddenly, the dog disappeared from the sight. The boy tried to follow its track but, after a few steps, he stopped. Now he was looking at a red rose, he came to it, bent and grabbed it. Once standing still, he pulled it close to his nose, breathing its smell. He knew where to go now. He started running. A half of a smile took form on his lips.

Nothing was going to distract him. Even when there was not much light, he avoided the red walls like he could see perfectly. He had stopped. The most beautiful smile appeared on the boy’s face. He’d made it. A girl with dark, curly hair, white dress and hazel eyes was padding the dog and looking at him with a defying gaze. He walked confident towards where she was and handed her the flower. She closed her eyes to smell it, and then she looked up at the boy and smiled.

The screen went dark red and a bottle of perfume with a flower-shaped top appeared on the center. Underneath the bottle the word _Destination_.

Harry couldn’t believe he had been so focused on a stupid perfume advertising! They always were the same: a girl, maybe a boy too, and a concept that no one was able to understand.

But the boy in that one was so pretty, and had looked so truly lost that he had wanted to enter in the TV and helped him. Ok, too much TV for today, he needed to pack.

Xxx

“C’me on! You know you want to.” Louis almost begged.

“We can’t. People are going to be here in any moment!” Liam replied.

“You’re not fun!” Louis was pouting now.

“And you’re not dumping me, though.” He kissed Louis’ nose.

They were on the set where they had filmed the advertising and took the pictures for the campaign about a month ago. Inside of the same labyrinth they had used, to be exactly.  Even if someone arrived, they would hear them before they were close enough to see some no-safe-for-work action.

Anyway, the real reason they where there, was to shoot a new commercial. The campaign was released two weeks ago and already was a total success. The posters of the photoshoot they did were all over the UK and soon will be out in Paris, Milan, Madrid and New York. And some other places Louis couldn’t remember at the moment too. The agency wanted another commercial and more pictures, so they had been very good employees and arriver early.

But, in that very instant, the only thing Louis was centered on was the photographer Liam Payne and no one else.

“For now.” Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

Xxx

When Harry got off the bus that had brought him to London he took the first free taxi he saw. He was carrying a huge bag and a bigger suitcase. There was no way in hell he was going to walk to the flat. Besides, he didn’t even know where it was, he just had the address.

Thank god the taxi driver wasn’t a chatty one; Harry was busy looking at the city through the car’s window.  He hasn’t come to the London since he was eight but it was as dazzling as he remembered. Then, he saw him again: the boy from the perfume commercial. Well, actually it was a picture of his profile. The hazel eyes girl was in it too, she looked focused on the bottle in her hand.

Suddenly, he realized everywhere he glazed, there he was. In different photographs, with her, with the dog, or just his silhouette and the word _Destination_. Harry was starting to think that it was a male fragrance until he saw the girl in a couple of solo photos. He had only paid attention to the boy before.

 _What a great view_.

As the driver pulled over outside a big posh building fifteen minutes after, Harry couldn’t believe it. Was this the place? Really? He knew Niall’s aunt had money, but to leave this place to a couple of eighteen’s years old? She had to be madly rich.

The thing was like this: Fiona, Niall’s aunt had decided to go back to her mother’s in Ireland for a while. The older lady wasn’t feeling good lately and Fiona’s marriage had just ended; they’ll keep each other in company. In the meantime, she left her flat to Niall’s will. And Niall’s will had been to live in it with his best friend while they attended to Uni.

His Irish lad had been in the city for a week. He had helped his aunt to pack and had listened to her instructions. And then, there was Harry.

The curly haired boy got off the taxi after paying to the driver and went into the building. The security guard asked his name to see if he was Niall’s roommate. Not a lot of people appears in front of a building with luggage, so that was the man’s little clue.

Harry didn’t bother waiting for the elevator; he was just to the second floor after all. There was only three flat by floor. Each one must be massive then. He arrived to the 2B and knocked.

Although when the door opened, wasn’t his friend who received him, but a tanned boy with dark hair, hazel eyed and the eyelashes of an angel.

“Can I help you?” The boy asked.

Harry noticed he had been staring. “I’m looking for Niall?”

“I don’t know anyone with that name.”

“Oh. Sorry, I must have a wrong address.” Great star for Harry and London. Really great. He give a glance to the piece of paper where he had written the indications his friend had recited by the phone.

“Let me see.” The other boy, who was still on the doorway, took the paper away from him and read it to himself. “You got the right address; you simply knocked on the wrong door! Look, it says 2C.” He pointed.

“Oh, I’m sorry for bother you then. It seems I can’t read my own handwriting; my English teacher warned this day will come.” He joked so he wouldn’t look like a complete idiot in front of his new neighbor. “I’m Harry.”

“My name is Zayn. It is a pleasure to meet you.” After a pause he added. “That Niall you were looking for is the blonde one who is living in Fiona’s place?”

“Yes, he is.” Harry nodded. “He must be waiting for me, I should keep going…”

“I’ll go with ya.”

“No, it’s okay. I can…”

“Let me be a good neighbor and help you.” Zayn said and started walking with a smile on his face. The only help he provided was to carry the paper and to lead the way to the flat that was by the end of the hall. Harry went behind him dragging his package.

There were three flats per floor: the 2A, next to the elevator; the 2B, Zayn’s; and the last one should be the 2C. It wasn’t like Harry was going to never be able to find it. He wasn’t _that_ useless.

Niall opened the door after Zayn had knocked.

“What took you so… wo- oh.” Harry didn’t blame Niall to be staring at Zayn. Although he thought his friend should close his mouth within the next five seconds.

“Hi, we haven’t properly met yet. I’m Zayn, from the 2B.” He raised his hand to Niall to shake it.

“I’m Niall. Fiona’s nephew.” Niall shaked Zayn’s hand.

“Oh, really? She’s a lovely woman! I think that comes with the family.” He blinked. The guy blinked!

“It’s the Irish charm.” Harry answered. He had the feeling the other two had forgotten his presence.

 “Oh right,” Zayn coughed. “I’m here delivering a Harry to you.” He grabbed the curly haired boy shoulder to make him give a step closer to the door. “He was lost,” the tanned boy added with a pout.

Niall laughed. “I’m glad you’d found him.”

“No thank me. You have to pay me for my well done job. He’s on one piece!” He was smirking now.

“I don’t know. He didn’t look like this sickly the last time I’d seen him…” Okay, Harry liked better the shy Niall than the flirty one.

“Tell you what,” Harry interfered. “The two of you are going to have a nice dinner tomorrow night, and will star treating me like a person. Capisce?”

“Understood.” Niall said.

“See ya tomorrow” Zayn said to Niall with a grin. “Welcome to the city, Mister Harry.” Zayn was still smiling when he turned around. And Harry just hoped their other neighbors weren’t fond of sarcasm.

Xxx

“Guess what.” As soon as Louis opened the door of his flat after the session, he found Zayn, his best friend and neighbor, going out of _his_ kitchen with a sandwich and a glass of juice.

“Well, hello to you too! My day had been great, thanks for asking.” Louis said in a fake enthusiasm.

“Don’t be so whiny, I saw you this morning.” Zayn replied.

“Still, it won’t kill you to be polite, especially since you’re eating my food.” Louis shot and grabbed the glass from Zayn’s hand. “So, what happen?” He drank.

“I got a date with the hottie blonde one from down hall.” Zayn was beaming. _Thank god_. If Louis had to keep listen to Zayn crying about a boy he hasn’t even saw yet, his balls were going to explode with frustration.

It wasn’t that Zayn was shy or anything, _oh boy, he wasn´t_. He just didn’t like to give the first step in a relationship. As a result Louis had to stand him until he could no longer take it and literally push his best friend towards the guy in question if it was necessary.

“That’s great! Did he ask you?”

Zayn shook his head. “His friend asked us.” He explained.

“Oh, you naughty boy.” Louis said with mischievous tone.

“Not like that. Niall and I were flirting and it appears that his friend has no patience.” Zayn shrugged but was smiling. “I don’t know who he reminds me of.”

“You guys could double date with my Li-Li and me.” Louis suggested ignoring the attack.

“Your _Li-Li_?” Zayn say arching an eyebrow and Louis blushed.

“We are in _that_ moment of our relation, okay?”

“You have been going out for three weeks! Wait, don’t tell me you are his Lou-Lou” when Louis looked down Zayn started to laugh. “Oh mate, this is too good. If my Ni-Ni and I-I made it to a second date we would be more than happy to double with you, saps.”

Xxx

“Still hasn’t figured out what to wear tonight?” Harry asked when from the doorway of Niall’s room, where the Irish boy had seventy-six percent of his wardrobes over his bed.

“No clue.” Niall answered without even glancing at him. He was too much concentrated in the clothes. The blonde boy grabbed a green sweater, looked at it for three seconds then dropped it to repeat the process with a purple shirt, a dark blue jacket and a pair of black jeans.

Harry just watched with a smirk.  He had this policy of letting Niall a few moments to be his hesitant self before interfering. It didn’t make sense: why the guy didn’t just look all the shirts first, _then_ the trousers and after that the sweater instead of mix up everything?

“Want my help?” Harry couldn’t contain himself anymore.

“Please!” Niall said looking up at him with a horrible yellow jersey in his hands.

Harry approached to the bed and started to divide the clothes the trousers from the tops. “Where is he taking you?”

“We are just going to be in his place.” When his friend gave him a skeptical look, Niall detailed. “Because of his work, he… he doesn’t like to go out with people that is new in his life. He says he’d like to know me properly before expose me to that. You know? in general, nothing happen but he doesn’t want to risk it on a first date. ” He shrugged.

“I’m not following. Because of his job?” It was as Niall had forgotten he had only seen the guy for less than 20 minutes.

“You know… modeling.”

“What?!”

“You didn’t know? He’s quite famous.”

“I had no idea. I set you up with a model? You own me a big one.” Harry still couldn’t believe it. This was a very expensive building, he knew that, but not even in his remotes dreams he had thought they would be living next to someone famous. Well, he hadn’t recognized Zayn, so Harry guessed he wasn’t _that_ big.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You were nothing but an excuse for him to talk to me” Niall stuck his tongue out and Harry response was to give his friend the finger. They were mature, really.

“How does it matter what you are wearing if you are going to be in his place? Yesterday, when I arrived you weren’t dressing any fancy.”

“I want to look nice! Didn’t you hear? He is a model; he won’t want to be seen with someone who has no style!”

“He is still a person, Ni.” Harry avoided the easy ‘you had me; I’m Styles’ joke just because he noticed how conflicted his friend truly was.

After having suggested four outfits, all of them rejected, Harry gave up and left the apparent. He was thinking of walk around the neighborhood and escape from the pre-date madness, but all of that went to the trash when he ran into Zayn in the hallway.

“Oh great. Harry, I was going to your place to asking for your help.” Apparently Harry should began to set up for this behavior in stereo, just in case Niall and Zayn became an item.

“Don’t tell me you need fashion advice.”

“What? No. I need you to give me a hand with the kitchen.” Zayn said. “I would ask to my friend Louis, from the 2A, have you met him yet?” When Harry shocked his head, Zayn continued. “Well, you will soon, I sure. As I was saying, I will ask for his help but that would be worst that doing it by myself.” Zayn half smiled like he was remembering some episode with that Louis guy.

“What do you need me to do?” Harry asked more to pull the other boy out of his thoughts than because he was willing to help. Don’t be mistaken, Harry normally _was_ willing to help, he was a pretty decent human being; but he has just move out to London, he hadn’t even finished unpacking, he needed to find a job, there was places he wanted to visit. To organized a date to which he wasn’t even going, didn’t sound any motivating.

“Come in and I’ll show ya.”

They went into Zayn’s flat. The distribution was exactly like his and Niall’s place: a big living room and dinner room combined, a kitchen of average size and a bathroom for guesses, a big bedroom with a personal bathroom, and another one just a little bit smaller.

Since the flat belonged to Niall’s aunt and she was the one paying every month for it, Niall had taken the big room. Harry didn’t mind, it was only fair, besides than meant the big bathroom was just for him at least they had company, but that wasn’t in the plans: they didn’t know anyone in London, well except for Zayn now, but he lived next door so, that wasn’t going to be a problem.

Once in Zayn’s kitchen, the model showed Harry the ingredients he had for the meal. “I was thinking of spaghetti with mushroom’s sauce. Do you think Niall would like it?”

“Niall likes anything edible. Mm… yeah, He’ll like that.”

“Awesome.” The tanned boy smiled.

After a moment Zayn looked down, looked up to the left, then up to the right, down to the left and down to the right, without look a nowhere for more of two seconds. Harry tried to follow his gaze for like the first eight seconds before he realized what was going on.

“You don’t know how to cook it and you want _me_ to do it, don’t you?” He guessed.

“I have no problem with the spaghetti, but I’m lost with the mushroom sauce.” Zayn admitted.

Harry sighed. “Lucky for you, the kitchen is my territory. Let me work.” He positioned himself in front of the kitchen table after gave a ‘shoo’ sign to the owner of the place before putting his hand at the issue. “Watch and learn.”

“I can’t thank you enough, mate.” Zayn clapped him on the back Harry answered with a smile.

After moments of silent Harry say to himself ‘let the small talk begin’. “Turns out you’re a model, eh?”

“Yeah, have you seen anything of my work?” Zayn keep the conversation going despite he was paying more attention to the food. Harry had thought the tanned would let him alone to do anything more interesting. But he guy looked like he genuinely wanted to learn how to make the sauce.

“Nop. Actually, I didn’t know who you where. Niall just told me. Would you show me?”

“I thought of that. I would, but showing pictures of yourself in underwear to the roomy, it’s not something appropriate to do before a first date.” Zayn joked.

“Right.” Harry nodded and starter to cut the mushroom. “Anything where I can see you dressed?”

“Just on the runway, sometimes. I have an exclusive contract with an underwear label. That doesn’t allow me to do campaigns outside them.”

“That’s a shame.”

“No really, it’s well paid. And at least I don’t have to go to casting every week.” Zayn explained. “So what about you? What are you doing in London?”

“Mm... I’m, well. I came for the free hosting.” Harry said while was putting the mushroom in the stove.

“Really?” Zayn looked at him in disbelieving.

“No really, but it was a big part in the final decision. I wouldn’t be able to afford it otherwise. I came to study. I want to be an accountant.”

“That’s very impressive. I’m a mess when it comes to money, I may need your service some time.”

They kept starting to know each other while Harry cooked. When they ran out of topics, the curly haired boy asked Zayn if there was anything about Niall he wanted to know. The model answer was “I’ll love to discover everything by myself.”

Xxx

“I can’t stay, Lou-Lou. You’ll keep me up all night long and I have to work tomorrow” Liam said while they cuddled on the sofa.

“But I’m horny!” Louis protested with a pout.

“And _I_ am tired. I’ll come tomorrow and I’ll make it up for you.” Liam rubbed their noses together in what attempted to be a loving gesture but his boyfriend was already annoyed.

“I always have to beg you to have sex with me! If you wasn’t so good at it, I swear, I would already found someone else by now.” He was only half joking. It really did bugged him they see each other just when Liam wanted to. Yes, Louis understood he was a pretty busy guy, but Louis himself wasn’t jobless and he also had needs. He was a good person; he deserved those needs satisfied, dammit!

Liam laughed and kissed on the lips. “Don’t be so dramatic, Lou-Lou.”

Louis smiled into the kiss but stood out. “Okay, I’m opening the door for ya. Excuse me for no walking you down: I got a wank to do.” He said as he walked towards the hall.

Liam followed him. “You are angry.”

“I’m not. You’re already decided you aren’t staying, I accepted it. There’s no point discussing it.”

“Okay then.” Liam said with and defeated tone. “See you tomorrow.” He leaned to give Louis a dry kiss on the lips.

“See ya.”

Xxx

Harry was watching the telly, waiting for Niall to come back from his date when he heard noises coming from the hallway. He went to see through the door’s peephole; all he could see was a blond head. Niall had forgotten his keys. What the Irish lad would do without him?

“Forgot your k-” Harry began to say as he opened the door, but he met the view of Niall and Zayn kissing. “Kissing on the first date? Shame on you, Niall! I thought I have taught you better.”

The happy couple stopped kissing at the instant they heard Harry’s voice.

“Uh, oh.” Was all Zayn could articulate.

“Don’t play that card on me, Haz. The talk we had before move in together wasn’t for me, remember?” Niall pointed out.

“Yeah.” Harry said with a grin. When they had made the decision of coming together to London, Niall had forced him to swear he won’t be bringing strangers to spend the night. For everything that was fair, the Irish boy had to promise the same thing even if he wasn’t planning of sleeping around; he wasn’t a prude, but the younger boy was a kind of slutty in comparison. “Still don’t understand why you walked Niall home when you guys were dinning only four meters away.” Harry said to Zayn.

“I happen to be a gentleman.” He put a hand on his chest as if he was offended.

“Okay, gentleman, I’ll let the two of you alone so you can give your lady a proper goodbye.” Harry winked at Zayn and closed the door.

After a couple of minutes Niall entered without even trying to contain the smile on his face.

“So, how was it?” Harry asked.

Xxx

Louis was lying in bed when the doorbell rang. Maybe it was Liam who came back to say he was sorry to be so passionate-less and fuck his brains out. But when he opened the door, he saw Zayn. He usually was glad to see his best mate, but he was expecting to have sex. What was the point of being in the beginning of a relationship if you weren’t going to be super touchy?

“Zayn, you know I love you, but it is one fifty in the morning. I need my beauty sleep.” He complained.

“C’mon, you have a free day tomorrow. A good friend would not only let me in, but ask about my date, too.”

“Get in, but you are making me tea.”

Xxx

“He made us spaghetti with mushroom sauce for dinner and for desse-”

“I want the juice details, Ni. I don’t care what you guys ate” Harry interrupted. They were on the big sofa of the living room, the television was on but muted.

 “You just can’t appreciate the goods things in this life.” Niall shook his head. “Anyway, as I told you today, he’s a model and he’s the face of an underwear company.”

***

“He’s about to start studying Medicine in a week and a half. Which means, if this works out, we will be barely seeing each other once he begins with his class” Zayn grimaced. They were in Louis’ bed drinking their tea.

“Lucky for you, he lives next door.” Louis mocked at him.

“I’m being serious! I don’t want just to see him on the hall, or sleepover to have a few moments with him. I want to be able to spend a whole day with him just because I _want_ to, not because we are _available_.

“Yeah, I know what you are talking about. Liam left me with a boner and with the promise of taking care of it tomorrow.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Problems with your Li-Li?”

“I think he already is in a nine years relationship while I’m still on the first week.” Louis admitted.

“Had you talked to him about it?” Zayn suggested.

“Not sure if I want to, I don’t think it’s worth it.” Louis shrugged. “Enough about me: tell me more, tell me more!” He sang.

***

“Does he have a friend for Harry?” Okay, this has to be said: Harry wasn’t one of those annoying people who talk in third person about their selves _all the time_ ; he just considered it necessary sometimes.

“I didn’t ask buuuut…”Niall made a pause for suspense. “We are going to a pub next Friday with 2A. And when I say ‘we’, I mean you, Zayn and me.”

“What? Like a blind date?!” Harry was taken aback surprised.

***

“No, not like a blind date, you dumbass. I know you have a Li-Li.” Zayn explained.

“You’re not letting that one go soon, are you?”

“Never!” Zayn had a full grin. “As I was saying, we are going to Calix on Friday. I want you and Niall to meet. Besides they just had moved, they don’t know anybody yet, and if Niall is dating me, Harry would be alone or he would become our perpetual third wheel.” Zayn made a pause. “They already are your neighbors; they could easily be your friends too.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go. I’m bringing Liam, though. I’m not going to lose a chance of be with him for people I could actually be with any other time within the week. In fact, I bet if we go down the hall, you could introduce me right now.”

“Whiped” Zayn sentenced and stuck his thong out.

***

Both boys kept telling their friends about how their date went. Eventually Niall and Harry decided it was time to sleep and Zayn and Louis just ending passing out in the older model’s mattress.

Xxx

Harry woke up early the next morning with two things in mind; to go around the neighborhood and to look for a job. It turned out that a small clothes store about ten blocks from his building required a seller.

Olive, the owner, explained to Harry the job consisted in forty hours per week; that way there will be always two of them working. If he happened to take the job, he should organize the schedule with the rest of the staff: Jade and Olive’s niece Perrie. The store’s normally worked with three employees, from 10 am to 8 pm, Mondays to Saturdays. They had been working with only two sellers since the third one had quit a few days before, though, she told him.

While his potential boss gave him the details Harry couldn’t help to look around the store. It consisted in a 4x6 meters room with a too long counter for the cash machine, three dressers besides the walls full of clothes.

Harry hasn’t seen the deposit yet, Olive said it wasn’t that important, it could wait until he came to get the schedule sorted with the girls. He didn’t meet either of them because it was way too early for both of them to arrive. The old lady had been taking care of the morning shifts until someone else got hired.

When he came back to his building he found Zayn coming out from the 2A wearing the same clothes he wore last night.

“Hey, Harry” the model greeted him. “Why are you up so early? I though Uni started in a few days.”

“Yeah, I’m still free for a week and a half. I went to look for a job.” Harry shrugged.

“Oh, and got any luck?”

If he was completely honest, he was having mixed feelings about having ‘got luck’. Olive had told him the paid wasn’t much and he’ll have to clean the deposit besides taking care of the customers. On the other hand, it wasn’t a difficult job and it wasn’t like he had a rent to pay; he and Niall shared the money for food, the Uni would take another portion of his salary and the rest -if turned out to be any leftover, of course- would be to spend it as he pleased.

It could be a _lot_ worse and, if he happened to hate it and quit, his mum would be willing to help until he’d find another job.

“I did, actually,” Harry said with a little smile and nodded “in a small clothes store. I’m going tomorrow to set up my schedule.”

“That’s great! And also really fast” Zayn cheered squeezing Harry’s shoulder. “Now we have an excuse to drink tomorrow night; we are definitely having a toast. Did Niall tell you about the club?” He continued and they started to walk toward his flat.

“Yeah, he told me about it. Let me warn you; Niall has never needed an excuse to drink.” He said with a mocking confessional tone. Then he continued walking to 2C while Zayn stood in front of his door  “I hope I’m not starting on Saturday so I can get properly pissed.”

Zayn laughed. “Crossing fingers for you” he did as well rising his hand. “See ya tomorrow night.”

“See ya.” Harry waved him.

Xxx

Louis Tomlinson has never begged and he wasn’t going to start now. The thing was he wasn’t one to give up either; so two sides of his personality were fighting.

Liam was hot and everything, but Louis wasn’t sure if the photographer was worth of the dignity he was losing because of him. But there he was: begging by the phone to a man to go to a club on a Friday night. Who would’ve thought?

“Pleeeease. It’s just for a couple of hours.” He was pouting even if no one could see him. What was wrong with him? “We can came back early to my flat and I’ll make you breakfast in the morning?”

 “I don’t know. I’m tired; it’s been a long day, Lou-Lou.”

“Pretty _please._ ” He wasn’t going to use the nickname ‘Li-Li’ ever again. Fucking Zayn.

“How about Sunday? The whole day just for the two of us” Liam suggested.

“But I want to see you tonight!” When he was like this, Liam tended to wear Louis’ patience out. The model like him a lot, but he liked to fuck more.

Actually, it wasn’t even sex what he wanted; a cuddle would just do. What he wanted was someone who he could share his day with, like Zayn had said. An ‘I miss you’ text in the middle of the afternoon just because, long talks about nothing; to share moments. Simply to feel accompanied. Liam was good at these things, only when he was on the mood, though.

If things didn’t start to change, Louis was going to be the one who never would be on the mood.

“I don’t feel like going out. I promise I’ll make up for you.” Always the same.

“Listen, I’m leaving to the club in three hours and I really hope see you at some point tonight.” Louis said bluntly and hung up without waiting for an answer, he’ll get one by the end of the night.

xxx

Friday night came and Harry was stuck with the new happy couple at a booth in a bar trying not to over think about the excellent job as third wheel he was doing. They had been there for half an hour, that Louis guy hasn’t shown up yet and he was starting to hope the dude wouldn’t; Zayn’s friend was coming with his boyfriend which meant Harry would be the fifth wheel. Awesome.

“Could you at least have the decency of not to eat each other’s mouth in my presence?” He snapped.

The boys separated and both of them looked at Harry with apologetics faces. “Sorry, Haz.” Niall said.

“No big deal, it’s just there’s nothing for me to do but watching you and drink; I’m on my second _Sex on The Beach_ already” He raised his glass and winked at them with a grimace. Okay, he wasn’t being nice, but he couldn’t help it.

Zayn seemed unaffected by his mood, though. “Hey, did you set your work schedule?”

“Yep,” he nodded, “I start tomorrow at ten o’clock and I have the Mondays free.”

“Only Mondays?” Niall asked. “How are you gonna do with Uni?”

“Don’t worry, in Tuesdays and Wednesdays I got a short shrift. It’s all calculated.”

“That’s great, man.” Zayn congratulated and then waved to someone behind Harry. “Louis!” He stood up and hugged the short man, and then made the introductions: “Louis, these are Niall and Harry. Boys, this is Louis from 2A.”

He wasn’t breathing. Harry needed to remember how to breathe. The boy, Zayn’s friend, Louis, was the model from the _Destination_ ’s ad. He was even more gorgeous in person. The caramel colored hair, the sun kissed skin, the electric blue eyes; everything about him was more… _more_. And he got the most magnetic smile on his face.

“Hi, Louis.” Niall greeted. “I think I saw you in reception once.”

“Oh, yeah. I think I remember, last week?” Niall nodded and Louis smiled and threw a glance to Harry. He frowned and asked Zayn: “What’s up with him?” The black haired model looked at Harry and shrugged.

“Harry!” Niall shouted.

“Oh, right. Um, Hi.” He had forgotten he was in a public situation.

“Hi.” Louis greeted with a doubtful face before sitting by his side, Zayn had just came back next to Niall’s.

“I saw you on TV.” Harry sounded like he just ran a marathon.

“The _Destination_ ’s campaign?” Harry nodded energetically. “Yeah, it turned out being way more massive than I expected. I’m not complaining though.” Louis said grinning.

“Where is _Li-Li_?” Zayn asked and Louis threw him a lethal gaze.

“I don’t think he’s coming. He was too tired to care.” Louis rolled his eyes while saying that. “Before you say anything, Zayn, I don’t want to talk about it. Just want to relax and get to know the new boys in town.” He was smiling and looking straight at Harry when he finished the sentence. That was… interesting.

Xxx

An hour passed and Liam hasn’t arrived but Louis didn’t mind. He was having a laugh with Zayn and their new neighbors. His so called boyfriend would listen what he had to say in the morning.

Louis had learned Niall and Harry were living in the Irish lad’s aunt flat for free. For what he was glad; Fiona had always been a bitch to him. They have come to London for Uni; Niall was unemployed but wasn’t exactly looking for a job either and Harry was waking up for his first shift in eight hours.

“Have you ever thought about becoming a model?” Louis asked the curly haired boy who was just coming back to the booth with two drinks. Zayn and Niall were in the dancefloor.

“Me?” the boy was kind of quirky but had perfect legs; with _a lot_ of practice he’ll do great on the catwalk.

“Yeah, you.” Louis affirmed and drink a little bit of his martini.

Harry shrugged, “no, no really. Never crossed my mind.”

Louis nodded in understanding. He was going to kill Zayn for leaving him alone with this guy. He had tried to make small talk but Harry wasn’t cooperating. He was alright when the other boys were with them. Maybe the alcohol turned his new neighbor socially awkward. Shouldn’t it had the opposite effect?

“Oh my God, I love this song! Let’s dance.” The model said as Pitbull’s ‘Don’t Stop the Party’ began. It was a lie but he’d do anything to avoid that non-conversation. “Came on, Harry! Bring your drink.” He said as he stood up and pulled the boy out of the booth.

He took Harry’s free hand and get into the crowd of people while dancing and jumping to find Zayn and Niall. They reached them in the middle of the song and the four of them made a circle and danced together throwing their hands on the air. Louis could tell Harry was more relaxed now, making some peculiar moves.

“ _I'mma give it to ya, ah ah, now give it to me, ah ah_ ” The model sang along as he pushed his bum against Harry’s hip in every ‘ah’, making his neighbour laugh. Which was a _very_ pretty thing to see. Maybe Louis won’t be killing Zayn tomorrow after all.

The song ended but the four of them kept dancing for a while. It was two in the morning when Louis glanced at his iPhone expecting any sign that Liam cared about their relationship. Only a thousand lost calls would leave him satisfied. There were none.

“Lads, I’m going to take off. It’s getting late for me.” He announced. He had a lunch with Jesy before their first fitting session for Leigh Anne Pinnock’s upcoming parade.

“I should be going too.” Harry told them after glance at his watch. “We could share a cab.”

Louis agreed and leaded their way toward the exit. They were almost there when he recognized a figure. “Liam?”

“Louis! I just got here. I wanted to surprise you.” The questioned said.

“You _just_ got here?”

“Yeah, I took a nap and my alarm didn’t wake me.” He apologized.

Now, was Louis the type of ‘forgive and forget’ so easily or he simply was a bitch?

“Too bad you alarm is so shitty. Harry and I were _just_ leaving.” The second option, definitively the second option. He grasped his neighbour by the wrist and continued their way to the street, ignoring Harry’s clueless face and proud of Liam’s eyebrow raised.

 “Lou-Lou, what the hell?” So Liam had followed him outside. Unluckily for him, Louis was in the mood for a scene.

“You didn’t truly expect me to wait for you, did you?” He questioned his boyfriend.

“But, Lou-Lou, I’m here. How can you do this to me?” He grabbed Louis’s hands. “You tell me to came, and I’m here.”

“I _begged_ you to come” Louis corrected him. There were a few people around watching them. “You never come just because you want to spend time with me; I usually have to threat you and it shouldn’t be this way.”

“I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“You better.” He released his hands from Liam. “Now that you’re here, you can take us home.” While he said that, he went to grab Harry’s arm. The curly haired boy had been just there, watching and waiting.

“Are you really leaving with him?” Liam was looking at him with sad eyes.

“Hey! What’s wrong with Harry? He’s handsome.” Harry blushed at Louis words. “And he’s my neighbour, silly. Why would we leaving separate when we have the same destination?”

 “Oh, I thought...”

“You thought I was a slut.” Louis sentenced.

“No, Lou-Lou.” Liam pleaded. “Do you forget me?

“Whatever, Liam. Just drive us home.” Louis said resigned as he waved Harry to follow them.

Okay. It wasn’t really a big deal. Louis would have liked Liam to get mad, to scream ‘How are you leaving with someone else?!’. Some fury. Passion. Instead he got a puppy face and a passive reaction. Hey, it rhymes!

As Liam drove them back, Louis watched Harry through the mirror reflection. The poor guy just had to witness one of his episodes. _He’d better get used to them_ , the model smirked to himself.

Xxx

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of his alarm. Only he would get a job on his last free week before Uni. And why on earth did he choose to work on Saturdays?

“Harry, you gonna be late to work!” Niall yelled from whatever the hell of the flat he was.

“Coming!” He yelled back.

After his shower Harry meant to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat before head out but he pumped into Zayn on his way.

“Sorry, mate.” The model said.

“Wait, did you spend the night?” Harry couldn’t contain the grin.

“Yes, he did.” Niall emerged from his room and grabbed Zayn’s waist proudly. “Any problem?”

“No, no. It’s nice to be around people who get along.”

“What you mean?”

“Louis’ boyfriend?” Zayn nodded in understanding at Harry’s words. “He showed up last night when we were leaving.”

“Lovely couple, don’t you think?” Apparently, Zayn knew was Harry talked about by first hand.

“I don’t get it.” Niall told them.

“Louis gets whinier than usual when it comes to Liam.” He explained. “Sometimes I believe he does it on purpose, and other times I think he just wants his attention.” He shrugged and the Irish boy nodded. Then, he turned to Harry, “what happened?”

“Nothing too big. Enough to make me feel uncomfortable, though.”

“Sorry. He’s fun to be around when you are not the object of his disturbs.”

“Yeah, I remember from last night” Harry kept nodding.

“Ha! I’m sure you do.” He frowned at Niall. “Haz, you stared at him the whole night and almost didn’t speak!”

“Excuse me? His pictures are all around the city. The guy is a celebrity!” Harry replied offended. He saw Zayn grinning and said to him: “Don’t you dare to say a word; I have to take whatever Niall says to me, but we haven’t known each other long enough for you to do the same.”

The model raised his hands, smirking, “I wasn’t going to say anything. But now...”

“I’m out of here!”

He left the flat and gave a quick glance towards Louis’ door before walking down the stairs. Harry was halfway through his walk to work when he realized he hasn’t eaten anything. Whatever, today he was working with Perrie, he’ll ask her if she has something edible to share with him. He could buy some snack, but he didn’t want to be late for his first day.

There was a nice café three blocks from the shop. He’ll definitely go the grab something to take in a couple of hours.

“Harrrrry!” Perry screamed energetically when she spotted him. “Scared for your first day?”

“Should I be?” How difficult it could be?

“Not today, but trust me; when you have to share shift with Jade, you’d like to bring your own music. I love her to death but standing her music taste for eight hours straight is something no human been should be punished with.” She warned.

“Noted.” Harry just grinned. They’d get along.

Xxx

“You should stop messing with him like that, Lou.” Jesy was right. Even if that option was pretty boring.

They both were sitting across a table having dinner at a small cafeteria. In about thirty minutes they’d be heading out for Leigh Anne’s studio. Now was catching up time.

“I know. I just really like him; I wish he were more invested in the relationship.”

“Have you tried telling that?” Apparently Jesy didn’t know him at all if she thought he was one to shut up about the things that bothered him.

“I did! Multiple times, actually.” He looked down at the table. “He never listens.” He repeated with a whisper: “never listens.”

He raised his head to find his friends looking at him with a mischievous expression that he _knew_ he was mirroring.  And at the same time they began “I’m so sick of it, so I’ll throw another fit. Never listen, you never listen. I screeeeeaaaam your name, it always stays the same, I screaeeeaaaam and shout. So what I’m gonna do now is freak the freak out!”

Yes, they sang it aloud and hit the table multiple times by the end. Half of their talks turned out like this; sentences linked with songs.

“What? You have never seen two people singing just because before?” Jesy yelled to nobody in particular: the entire place was looking at them.

Louis scoffed and ducked his head. “I never thought they’ll get me singing that song alive.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

“Didn’t say I-” Louis’ peripheral vision captured a familiar figure. “Harry? Harry!”

Louis waved and motioned him to come to the table.

“Who’s that?” Jesy asked arching and eyebrow.

“He’s my new neighbour. He witnessed the Liam situation last night.” He explained as Harry approached them.

“Hi, um, Louis.” Oh, great. Harry was again being weird to him. Was the boy only nice to talk to when he had been several hours with you?

“Hi, Harry. This is my friend Jesy. Jesy, this is my neighbour Harry.”

“Hi, Harry.” She greeted him.

“Hi. I know you! We got a big poster of you at the store.” She looked confused, so Harry explained: “I work at a clothes store. We had a big poster of a sweeter champion you made”.

“Oh, right!” Jesy nodded in understanding and smiled at him.

“How is the first day going?” Louis asked.

“Great, great; my co-worker is turning very easy to get along with.” Harry replied nodding and kept looking at the older boy as if he was waiting for him to carry on with the talk next.

“That’s good, mate.” He was going to keep seeing this guy a lot; he may as well try to make the kid look less tense with him. “Hey, maybe we can have dinner tonight at my place, you know, with the lovebirds? And with dinner, I mean pizza.” He added grinning.

“Sure, I’ll let Niall know. Aren’t you in some super model diet?”

“Ha _rry_ ,” Louis began making emphasis on the second syllable, “I kill my arse out in the gym four days a week.” That was a big lie. “I think I deserve some pizza on a Saturday night!” He completed in a fake serious tone.

Harry smiled in response. “Okay, then. I guess I’ll see you tonight.” He looked at Jesy, “a pleasure to meet you. My co-worker isn’t going to believe me when I’ll tell her!”

“I could take a picture of you two, so you’ll have a proof” Louis suggested.

“That’s a good idea. Harry, give your phone to Lou.” Jesy ordered and Harry obeyed. She stood up and both of them posed in an one-arm hug next to the table.

“Okay... say ‘Louis’” the older boy asked as he set the phone camera.

“Loouuiiiis” the other two echoed and he shoot.

“Done” he announced and handed the phone to Harry but Jesy took it.

“Now, let’s take one of the two of you” She said. “C’mon!” the girl added when the boys remained still. They moved to pose; she took the picture, and kept giving instructions and taking more.  When she yelled “Another one, and this time I want to see more affection!” Louis grabbed Harry’s face by his jaw and kissed him on the check. That’d make her shut up. And it made Harry blush.

When the boy finally left, Jesy throw a smirk to her friend.

“What?”

“You know what!”

Louis glanced at the direction his curly haired neighbour had taken. He knew what.

Xxx

Louis’ flat was the biggest in their floor; it had a suit and two spare rooms, one kitchen and one dinner room, but two bathrooms -one in Louis’ room- and two living rooms. Maybe they had planned to built four flats per floor and they realised they didn’t had enough space too late; this one was obscenely big, even for such a posh place.

They were on the sofa in front of the telly eating pizza and playing FIFA. It was Niall and Zayn’s turn. Louis had already kicked Harry’s arse and now was waiting to play the winner when his phone began to ring.

“’lo?” he answered. “Just chilling with the boys”. Apparently, they were ‘the boys’ now. Harry liked that. “...my neighbours...” who he would talk to? “Yes, why?” Louis sighed. “Do you want to come?”

“I don’t want Liam here, you are with us!” Zayn yelled.

“Did you hear him? If isn’t as you were coming anyways...” a pause. “Of course you would...” Louis rolled his eyes, stood up, muted ‘sorry’ to the three of them and walked out of the room still talking to Liam on the phone. “Are you listening to yourself?!” and with that the discussion continued in private.

Zayn paused the game. “I swear one of these days _I’m_ gonna break up with him!” He expressed sounded exhausted.

“Were they always like this or the love is running out?” Niall asked him

“They had been together for less than a month!”

“Seriously?” Niall couldn’t believe it.

“Actually, no. They had been fooling around for weeks but only made it official three weeks ago.” Zayn corrected himself shaking his head. “I don’t know why he even bothers”.

“I bother ‘cos I like him!” Louis protested from the doorframe.

“You know what I mean” Zayn waved at him as if resting importance to what he was saying.

“Yeah, I know. I really what this to work out, you know?” He said while he was sitting down next to Harry on the sofa. “I just... I don’t think I ask for too much from him. Just sign of affection.”

“Yeah, but you got a very annoying way of asking it” Zayn joked.

“Oh, go to hell. From now on, Harry will be my best friend.” He announced while throwing an arm over Harry shoulders and pulling him closer.

Harry smiled wide.

Xxx

They made it into a tradition. Once per week they would be at Louis’ eating junk food, talking about nothing really important and playing PS. More often than not Liam would call and he and Louis’d fight in front of his friends. Sometimes, the photographer would show up, but it was rare to happen. Also, Niall and Zayn would begin to kiss passionately and Harry and Louis would groan in response.

“I should go to sleep, I got to wake up at eight to go to work” Harry announced untangling himself from where he was cuddling with Louis on the big couch.

“Since when do you work on Mondays?” Niall asked.

“Since I need the extra money and Jade can’t make it to work ‘cos she has papers to do” he replied.

“Oh, Haz, I-”

“No, I don’t want you to lend me any money. I could just ask my mom, but I’m trying to be independent.” He cut his friend.

“But how are you supposed to study if you are working all the time?!”

“Don’t pressure him, Ni” Zayn intervened.

“I study while I work. It’s not that the shop is always full and Perrie is also there. Most of the time, anyways.”

 “You could model, you know?” Louis suggested. “Like a little parade. Sure, the outfit tryouts would take their time but you’ll make twice of money in half of the time”

“I don’t know if I’ll be good enough.” He hesitated.

 “C’mon. I could teach you. After that you could do it when you need it” Harry was ducking his head. “My friend Leigh Anne is a designer, if you model for her, the two of you could schedule as your convenience.”

“Okay, I’d like that,” Harry agreed nodding. “Only if you promise to help me, though.”

“Of course!” Louis ginned.

 

Louis called Leigh Anne first thing in the morning. The problem was that her next parade would be that Saturday; there was no time to include Harry. She suggested his friend could help backstage, though, and Louis rejected the offer. The point of introduce his curly haired neighbour into the fashion world was that Harry wouldn’t have to work so much. They finally agreed that he could go and see around, to learn how this worked for another parade. Harry liked the idea when the model told him about it.

During his rehearsals Louis taught him how to walk on the catwalk. It was... atypical is the word he’s looking for? Yeah, let’s say that Harry’s walk was atypical.

“No, Harry. You had to gaze at a point on the wall in front of you, not at the people!” Louis corrected the boy with a smile.

“Okay, okay. I get it. Just don’t get nervous!” Harry yelled back reciprocating the smile.

“Lou-Lou?” came a voice from behind him.

Louis turned, “oh, hi, Liam.”

“Hi, love.” After giving him a peek on the lips, he glanced at Harry who was back at practicing his walk and then looked at his boyfriend again. “What is he doing here?”

“He’s learning the business. How was that _Cover Girl_ shoot you had yesterday?” Louis was using his flirty voice. He wanted some cuddles that night.

“Good. But... um. Does he _need_ to know the business?”

“He _needs_ the money so I’m helping him.” Patience, Louis, patience.

“I don’t like him being here.”

“You what?!” You’ll see, Louis always tried to put himself in other people shoes and think what the fuck was happening in their heads but Liam was so frustrating.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.” He mumbled.

“Like a scared puppy?” Louis suggested amused. “Zayn said it’s a case of starstruckness.”

“Is that an actual word?” Oh dear Lord, Liam was correcting him. Liam! “Anyway, that’s not the point. I think he likes you.”

“Of course he likes me; we are friends.” Liam just stared at him. “And I’m pretty.”

The photographer sighed. “You know what I mean, Lou-Lou.”

Louis nodded. “I do. And I also think you are just being stupid.”

“I’m telling you: he likes you.”

Louis rolled his eyed. He had promised himself he would be easy on Liam, but the guy was being impossible.

Xxx

Harry watched the parade completely stunned. He tried to memorize the models’ movements, the expressions; he admired the security in which all of them walked the runway. Louis was simply hypnotic. He was short but no one that had ever seen him on the catwalk could say he wasn’t made for it; he moved with elegance and grace. He was wearing a designer’s outfit and a smirk of his face. Harry could have sworn the model winked straight at him, but that may just be his imagination.

The curly haired boy felt like he would never get used to Louis. He was so loud, flamboyant, and so full of life; _so_ Louis. Harry was glad that at least he finally could talk to the model without turning into a useless bag of bones. Most of the times.

After the parade Louis took him to talk to Leigh Anne. She got him an audition a photoshoot and assured she’ll call him for her next parade. Louis had already promised to recommend him to his model agency but this little opportunity was nice.

He wasn’t planning to become a full time model. No. He was just going to do it to support his studies. Even if he could make more money as a model, this was only temporary.

Xxx

Liam was being a dick. The five of them were on a circular table; Liam at Louis’ left, Harry at Louis’ right, next to the curly haired boy was Niall, next to the Irish boy was his boyfriend, so Zayn was at Liam’s left. The older model had never heard of a circular table for five before; they always were for a pair quantity of people a far as he knew.

Anyways, the important thing here was that Liam was _glaring_ at Harry since they got to the restaurant. The younger boy and the model had been organizing their next week in relation to Harry’s modelling career just a couple of minutes before and suddenly Liam had grabbed Louis tightly by his waist, brought the boy to him and held him like than since then. Louis wasn’t happy with this new marking-territory attitude. Because it wasn’t just that gesture: every time Harry said a word, Liam would make a sassy comeback.

His new neighbour had been silent for a while. Louis hated that. The boy always had problems losing it up and Liam had put him back into his shell. According to Zayn, Harry was anything but shy. Nevertheless, he always was quiet when Louis was around. Okay, lately things had gotten better when it were the two of them.

The model suspected the curly one had some kind of crush on him and he liked to use it in favour of his entertainment. But his way of messing with Harry had a background of fondness, Liam’s way had malice.

Even Niall and Zayn looked uncomfortable. That was why, right after they ordered the desert, Louis excused Liam and himself and asked his boyfriend to follow him to the bathroom.

“May I know what the fuck is wrong with you tonight?” Louis yelled in a calm way, if that was possible. There were two other men using he urinals but the conversation couldn’t be more private if it was taking place right then. Besides, since when Louis liked to discus without witnesses?

“What do you mean?” was the reply he got. _Oh, no_. Louis wasn’t taking Liam’s shit.

“Don’t you dare to play fool on me, Payne!” Louis raised his pointer finger, accusatorily.

Liam sighed. “Can be just don’t do this right now?”

“Can you stop being a dick?” He retorted.

“But, Lou-Lou,” _no, not that nickname again_ , “I told you he-”

“I don’t want to hear it” Louis said as he raised his hand and a ‘stop talking’ gesture.

After that, Louis exited the bathroom and directed back to their table, Liam following him a few steps behind. The photographer behaved himself for the rest of the meal. But of course, he still was Liam.

“Should we get going?” He asked looking at Louis straight in the eyes after he had finished his cake.

“Okay.” Louis answered after rolling his eyes. They left the other boys money for their food, say goodbye and took off to Liam’s place.

When they were alone, Louis refused to continue their talk from earlier. He was too tired and just wanted a cuddle. Liam said they should talk about it eventually and Louis turn over and sighed deeply in response.

Why Liam was making such a big deal? Maybe he just liked it to discuss and that was why he still was with Louis after all the nonsense bullshit the model put him through. Maybe Louis looked sexier when he was mad. Wait, what? _Go to sleep, Tomlinson_.

Xxx

Harry had to work on Monday since he couldn’t make it to the store the Saturday because of the parade. Yes, he had asked permission first; he wasn’t an irresponsible twat. Jade had come to cover for him on Saturday and he took her Monday’s shift, again. Really, why did the girl took Mondays if she always was going to jump at the first opportunity she got of avoiding them? Nevermind.

It was a Tuesday, Louis had taken him to his agency earlier that day and he got signed. Kind of. He had had to do a short photoshoot for them, so they tested his facial’s expressions and they said he didn’t show any. He wasn’t photoshoot material, then. They made him walk the runway and he stumbled twice. He wasn’t parade material either. So they agreed on letting him know about castings and promise to call him if someone needed a model for a parade last minute -because, he did had the height for that-. And it was only because he was being recommended by Louis Tomlinson. But that was all.

“How was your reunion?” Perrie asked as soon as he arrived to the shop.

“It was a disaster” was his answer.

That was why the next day Harry decided to go to the audition Leigh Anne had told him about. It was for _Fiord_ , a male clothing brand. He hadn’t told anybody about it because he had hoped the agency gave him enough castings. So that Wednesday he woke up, did his morning ritual and took off to the direction Leigh Anne had given him.

It was an office’s building. He entered, spoke to the receptionist who sent him to the fifth floor. Apparently, the studio had the whole floor. The elevator was taking too long for his nerves so he took the stairs.

As soon as he got to the floor he pumped into “Louis?” The model was just leaving the elevator.

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Louis had a quizzical look on his face.

“I got an audition for _Fiord_. Leigh Anne told me to come.” He said shrugging.

“I’m modelling for them, there are no castings today.” Louis seemed really lost.

“ _There_ you are!” A woman appeared in the hallway and gestured to them, she was talking really loud. “There _are_ my models!”

“Cinthya!” apparently Louis knew her. They greeted each other with a kiss on every check.

“Louis! You were absolutely _fabulous_ last Saturday, too bad I had to leave early.” And then she turned to Harry: “You are Leigh Anne’s friend! I’m so, _so glad_ she gave you my message, I would have told you myself but I _really_ had to run to Paris!”

Not only she was loud, but she put emphasis in one of every four words, too. Every sentence was an enthusiastic exclamation and Harry didn’t really know what was happening.

“Ah?”

“You’ll have to excuse him, Cin. He is not very good with words” Louis joked. “He’s here for an audition?” He added weakly, like he was asking her if she knew something about it.

“Oh, no! Leigh Anne _didn’t_ tell you?” _Great, another rejection_. Harry shook his head. “The campaign requires _two_ models. One is Louis and the other one was going to be the _amazing_ Antonio Venini.” She made a pause. “But Antonio called me on Friday night to say he _wasn’t_ going to make it to England _in time_ since he still had compromises in Milan. _So_ , I commented it to Leigh Anne on Saturday and she told me about _you_. I saw _you_ form backstage and told her to let you know about the campaign, because I _really_ was on a rush.” Another pause. “You _are_ the other model. You _are_ already hired.” She clapped her hands together and smiled at both of them.

“Wow, I’m really thankful. I really appreciate the opportunity” Harry was beaming.

She waved him off “Don’t be silly, I _needed_ a model.” She began to walk as she added: “Follow me, the staff is waiting!”

Xxx

When Cinthya had told him last Saturday that Antonio wasn’t going to be on the campaign anymore, Louis had thought he was doing it alone. Sharing it with Harry... well it was better than sharing with Antonio. The guy was worldwide famous and Louis would only be a shadow behind him; no one would have remember him.

The problem with Harry... he was too tall. Hey, Louis wasn’t shallow; he was just worried for his work and for his potentials works. Modelling wasn’t something he could do for the rest of his life. Well, no with how little he liked to work out. So he needed to make it big while he could.

“All right!” Cinthya, the producer, called their attention once they were done with the makeup. “This is what _we_ are going to do: _today_ we are focussing on leather jackets and jeans. We are going for a rocker look!”

By rocker look she meant eyeliner  and fancy hair for both boys. Louis had his pointing in every direction; he looked like he just has had sex. And Harry, on the other hand, had his hair stylised in a quiff.

“The _only_ I want you to wear is that: a leather jacket and a pair of jeans.” Cinthya continued. “Now, Louis is going to lead the _jeans_ pictures and Harry the _jacket_ ones. You know, since big butt and wide back. Go to change!” She hurried them.

After the wardrobe specialist was done with them they both were wearing a black leather jacket -Harry’s had large silver zips on the sleeve and chest while Louis’s had bronze buttons- and a pair of skinny jeans -black for Louis and blue for Harry. There were no shirts and no shoes. To complement the outfit Louis got a bronze belt and a bracelet that actually was just a strap of black leather, and Harry got a silver ring and they told him to keep his paper plane necklace on.

“From what I’m told, this is you first photoshoot?” Gary, the photographer, asked Harry who nodded. “Okay, so we are going to start with Louis’ pictures, then we are going to do a couple of both of you and we are going to leave yours to the end. That way you’ll can watch Louis in action and see how he does it so I don’t have to yell at you more than necessary.” He joked. “Are we good?” Harry nodded smiling and took sit behind the camera while Louis approached to the set.

He was worried about Harry. It had happened on his agency’s photoshoot; they boy had gone rigid and the pictures turned up awful. Louis would have to help him this time.

In order to do that, Louis teased to no end that day. His first shoots were very professionals but then he began to make suggestive gestures and to look at harry straight in the eyes. Gary didn’t complain so Louis carried on for the rest of the shoot. He continued to do it in their sharing pictures and behind the camera. Harry at first just blushed but after a while he got used and followed Louis’ game.

The day was a success.

Xxx

Two weeks after the session, Harry was on his bed studying. Niall and Zayn had gone out on a date and probably his friend was staying at the tanned boy’s place that night. So Harry had the whole flat for himself and he was studying.

“Zaaayyyynn! Open the door, I need company, I need my best friend!” Harry heard Louis yelling through the door. Apparently the boy was hopelessly looking for Zayn.

Harry sighed, got up and went to the hallway. “Zayn’s out” he told Louis who was facing his best friend’s door.

The model turned to Harry, he was crying. “Do you know when he is going back?” he asked but it was barely a whisper.

“Can’t guaranty. He and Niall went on a date” he commented and Louis slowly nodded. “Are you alright?”

Louis swallowed. “No. Every time I’m feeling like this Zayn comes to my place and keeps me company, I need him right now.”

“Can _I_ keep you company?” Harry asked taking a step towards the older boy. He hated seeing him like that.

Louis ducked his head. “I don’t know. You sure have planes, I couldn’t ask you to cancel them”.

“Don’t be silly, you are important. Besides I was only studying.”

Louis blushed. “Okay, you can keep studying at my place. I just don’t want to be alone.”

Harry went back to his room to grab his books and his notebook and followed the older boy to his flat.

As he entered, Louis gave him a tiny smile, hidden between all those tears. Harry was sure there was some kind of etiquette to comfort people but he didn’t know how to proceed. He would usually go for a hug but the older boy was never close enough for it. It could be Harry’s imagination but it seemed that every time he tried to get closer to the model, Louis would take a step away.

Harry left his book on the kitchen table and turned to look at him.

“So, um, what got you so down?” he ventured to ask.

“Liam and I had a fight” The same as usual, then. “I swear it wasn’t me overreacting this time” Louis said raising his hands defensively.

“What was it then?”

Louis disappeared into his room without a word and when he reappeared he had what it looked like pictures on his hands.

“They sent me the pictures from our photoshoot. Liam didn’t like them.” He said passing them to Harry and then he sat on the couch. “Get yourself comfortable, Haz.”

Harry did what he was told; he sat next to the model and then took at look at the pictures. They were great. Louis looked gorgeous in every single one of his solo pictures. Which wasn’t really a new thing; the boy was stunning 24/7 and he was a professional model. No big surprises there. Harry’s pictures were... wow. They may have used too much photoshop or he really is a hottie. Because... wow. He really did look flawless. Okay, too much photoshop.

After his mini Narcissus moment, Harry remembered what Louis had said. Why would Liam get mad at those pictures? Sure, Louis was shirtless but it wasn’t a big deal and it was something that came with the profession sometimes. Liam, all of people, should know it.

When he got to the duet pictures all made sense. The first one had Harry standing facing the camera, Louis back to it, half in front of him, covering Harry’s right side. His lips were parted and Louis had his thumb pushing the bottom one. While his right thumb was on one of the model’s belt loops. The rest of his hand was laying spread over his hip and ass.

There were another two pictures of them standing in that first position, only changing minor details. In one, Harry’s jacket was wide open and Louis was squeezing one of his pectorals. He was grabbing Louis by the waist and had his head was titled backwards in laughter. Gary had captured him with his mouth open and teeth showing.

He remembered that moment; Louis had roared before of attacking the left side of his chest. And Harry had laughed so bad that he thought he would fall, so he had clung to Louis’ waist.

In the other one, Harry had one hand inside Louis’ pocket and the older boy was pulling him down by his necklace. Down enough to it looked like he was whispering something into the student ear. Harry had thought so at the moment; was Louis really did was lick him.

They changed poses after that but it went the same; Louis being professional, Louis being sexy, Louis making him laugh, Louis teasing him, Louis _affecting_ him. And Liam probably noticed. That was why they had fought, that was why Louis was keeping his distance. God, he was so transparent.

“They are perfect, Lou!” That was the first thing he thought of saying. “I don’t get why he would get mad. He knows you are a professional”.

“He had been jealous for a while. He doesn’t understand that I love him.” Louis said after a deep sigh. His eyes were still red but he was no longer crying.

“Did you tell him lately?” Louis shook his head and looked down. Harry had to hug him tightly before he began to cry again.

That night Harry didn’t study, he made Louis tea because “Zayn always makes me tea” and the two of them curled together in bed to watch a movie. The model fell asleep in his arms and Harry didn’t know what he was going to do from now on.

Xxx

It was just his luck. Louis was saying goodbye and thanking Harry for having taken care of him with a hug on the hallway. When they separated, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Liam watching them.

“I’m such an idiot” his boyfriend announced before turning to leave.

“Liam, no! It’s not like that. Come in, please” He knew he sounded desperate. Liam should have sensed the same thing because he stopped. It let’s face it: Louis never begged.

“I’ll leave...” Harry told him. He looked at Louis in a way that say _I’ll stay if you want me to_.

“Thanks again.” Louis replied with a tiny smile and turned to Liam, motioning to go inside the flat.

“We fight for him, I realise I was overacting and, when I came to apologise, I see you both hugging.” Liam was apparently calm but Louis knew better.

“I felt terrible about our fight and went looking for Zayn but he was out!” Louis defended himself. “You know I don’t like to be alone when I feel bad.”

“So he spent the night?” Liam asked rising an eyebrow.

“Listening to me mopping about _you_ , you big fool!” Louis sighed. “Can’t we forget about all this, please? I love _you_ , Liam, _you_. Harry and I are just friends and there is nothing going on and never will be.”

“You love me?” Liam was blinking repeatedly. “You’ve never told me you loved me before.”

“I do, Li-Li.” Louis got closer to his boyfriend but Liam stopped him. He knew Liam had a soft spot for the nickname. Louis himself used to have it, too, but Zayn had ruined it for him.

“I love you too, Lou-Lou. But I can’t take this. I’ve told you I don’t like him, told you that he wants into yours pants and nothing has changed.” Liam sounded tired.

“I can be friends with people you don’t like, you know? Nothing gives you the right to choose who I can hang out with.” Louis snapped. “And for the other... I don’t know what he wants, I’m can’t read Harry’s mind. But I can tell you two things: he never tried anything and I don’t want anything from him despite a friendship. I just want you.”

“This is not about me telling you who you can hang out with!” He raised his voice, made a pause and spoke more calmly again: “I’m not comfortable with him around you. I know you may not feel anything towards him, but I’m telling you, _he_ does. It won’t matter how many times you swear to me that you love me, as long as you keep acting the same, and ignoring me about this, we are going to have the same discussion over and over again”.

The flat remained quiet for what it seemed an eternity before Louis spoke. “You’re right.” Liam just blinked at him. “Even if there is _nothing_ you should worry about,” Liam rolled his eyes in response, “I understand. I should be making you felt confidence; we both should be comfortable in this relationship.” He looked around before meeting Liam’s gaze. “I don’t see what you see in Harry but I know me hanging with him won’t help to change your mind.” He was only half lying. He knew Harry liked him but it wasn’t in a relationship-threatening way. “I’ll stop.”

Liam smiled and pulled in for a hug. “But you are not going to start deciding who I can be friends with,” Louis warned grinning in his boyfriends arms, before kissing him.

He could give in some aspects, but he’ll always be Louis.

Xxx

He hasn’t talked to Louis in five days. He had texted him, knocked at his door, even screamed his name on the hallway once, but he got no answer.

“Maybe he’s at the gym” Niall had suggested on the third day. Zayn, who was cuddled next to the Irish boy in the couch, snorted at that.

“Yeah, right.” The tanned boy gave a peck to his boyfriend and added: “If Louis was at the gym and his phone buzzed, he would jump to take the opportunity of a distraction”.

“Maybe he’s at Liam’s” Niall tried again.

“That could be” Zayn agreed and pecked him one more time.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to his room. He needed to get away from that love fest while things weren’t traumatizing.

On the fifth day, he decided to sit outside Louis’ door waiting for him. Yes, he sat on the hallway with a book. Yes, he wanted it to look more dramatic. He had finished three chapters before he heard that voice.

“Haz?” He had a quizzical look on his face. “What are you doing out here?”

“Didn’t want to miss you.” Harry answered looking up. “I miss you.” Well, great choice of words, Harry. “I mean, I haven’t see you in days and-“

“I got it” Louis smiled sadly. “Do you want to come in?”

He nodded and they went inside. Before Harry could ask him about how things had gone with Liam, Louis spoke up: “We can’t be friends anymore.”

“What?”

“Liam doesn’t like it.” He explained ducking his head. “He’s jealous and even when I know he is being stupid... I think it’s for the best”.

“I don’t get it.” He lied. “What does that has to do with anything?”

Louis sighed. “He isn’t comfortable with our... chemistry?” He said like he wasn’t sure it was the right choice of words.

“That’s stupid, Lou!”

“I know! But, Haz, I really want it to work, between Liam and me.”

“You shouldn’t have to change the people in your life just to please him, Lou.” He was disappointed.

“I’ve made things hard for him and he always kept up with my shit. It’s the least I can do, Haz.”

“Do you want me out of your life, though? Do you?”

“I don’t.” The model said firmly. “I want you in my life but I don’t have a choice.”

“You do, and you already choose.” With that Harry left the flat and returned to his.

Xxx

“This is bullshit, Louis!” Zayn almost yelled in his living room. “This isn’t you. Since when you do what other people tell you to? Since when you do what _Liam_ tells you to?”

“I love him, Zayn. When you love someone you do sacrifices for them sometimes.” Louis’ voice was stoic.

“You don’t love him!”

“I do!”

***

“No, he doesn’t!” Harry snapped at Niall. They were on the Irish’s room. Harry was walking all over the place while his friend was sat down on the bed. The TV was on but muted. “Since I know Louis I never heard him say something nice about Liam; it was all complains. He doesn’t even smile to himself when he talks about him!”

“You can’t know what Louis feels better than himself, Harry,” Niall replied affability.

***

“Oh, but I do.” Zayn retorted. “You don’t love him. I frankly don’t get how you lasted past the first week. You guys have no chemistry.”

 _Chemistry_. The word rang a bell in Louis’ mind.

“It is so wrong to try to keep a relationship?” He asked the tanned boy after a moment of reflexion.

“It is when it doesn’t make you happy.” Zayn answered. “Tell me if you honestly feel Liam is making you happy”.

***

“I could make him happy,” Harry sentenced.

Xxx

“Explain to me why I’m doing this?” Jade asked outside Zayn’s flat.

“Because you are a great friend?” Harry ventured with a big smile. “And because I promised to take all of your shifts for a week.” 

The situation was like this: after the confrontation Louis had come to him and said he was sorry. It was stupid and very non Louis-ly of him to give in to Liam’s wish. The model had told Harry he meant so much for him and liked to keep him in his life. He just didn’t want to fight with his boyfriend over the same silly thing all the time. “Like something would ever happen between the two of us!” he had said. Harry tried the best he could to not show how the comment affected him.

They agreed on maintain their friendship without Liam knowing. It was childish, they knew. Especially because Jade was about to enter to Zayn’s birthday party as Harry’s date. They figured that if Liam though Harry had a girlfriend he wouldn’t feel so threaten by the curly haired boy.

After going through the door, Harry and Jade wished Zayn a happy birthday and chatted a bit with Niall; both boys already knew about the whole facade. They avoided Louis and Liam until there was practically no one else they haven’t spoke to. That meant they had talk to the birthday boy, his boyfriend, Jesy and Leigh Anne; the only familiar faces for Harry in a flat full of people.

“Louis! Long time no see.” He grinned at the older boy. From the corner of his eyes he could see Jade rolling hers. Hey, it was a subtle comment, don’t tell him otherwise! “This is Jade,” He introduced her grabbing her by the waist. “Jade, these are Louis and Liam”.

“Nice to meet you.” Louis smiled at her. “You are good friends with Harry?”

The curly haired boy intervened before she could answer: “we haven’t had _the talk_ yet”.  He let out a fake laugh.

“Oh, but we are having _a talk_ after the party, right, honey?”  She pulled closer and whispered into his ear, “it may be more than a week”.

“Anything you want, _darling,_ ” he replied once the pulled out.

The artificial talk continued for ten minutes or so.  Harry and Jade spent a couple of hours standing very close, dancing suggestively and smiling at each other, always aware of the couple on the other side of the living room. At some point, Jade told him to stop glancing at Louis because Liam would notice. So he did his best ignoring him until a set of small hands covered his eyes and he heard a fondly voice coming from behind.

“Guess who.”

“Louis!” He exclaimed and turned around, he couldn’t but beam. “What about Liam?”

“He just left. Has to work early tomorrow.” Louis was smiling too.

“Shoudn’t you be sad?” Jade asked and Harry could see a flash of some kind of emotion he couldn’t quite place in Louis’ eyes.

“I’m at a party; I’m nothing but happy.” Louis tried to sound cheerfully, Harry could tell.

“Let’s party, then” Harry said in an attempt to save the situation and dragged Louis to the improvised dance floor.

“I miss you, Lou,” Harry said to Louis’ ear when a slow song began.

“I’m right here, babe.”

“Are you?”  He looked down at the model, looking right at his eyes.

“I am” was all the answer Harry needed to no stop himself anymore and let his lips meet Louis’. The older boy kissed back immediately. There was no desperation in the kiss, just passion. That was it. That was the moment when Louis was going to tell him he would break up with Liam ad the two of them could be together.

“You don’t have idea how long I’ve been waiting for this” Harry confessed once they pulled away.

“This is not right, Haz” Louis shook his head as he smashed the curly haired boy’s hope.

“Don’t you like me?”

“Of course I like you, it’s just... Liam, you know? I’m with him. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“Right,” he said looking down. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no.” Louis forced Harry to meet his eyes by grabbing his chin. “It was the two of us. We just... got carried by the moment.” He shrugged. “No biggie.”

“No biggie.” He fake-smiled in response.

Xxx

Louis broke up with Liam the next day. He had to explain the boy that he wasn’t leaving him for Harry.  And it was true. Kind of.

After his conversation with Zayn, he realised two things. First, he didn’t want to shout Harry out of his life. And second, he had never enjoyed his relationship with Liam. Well, he had enjoyed the part where he was a pain in the ass for the other boy. No pun intended. Although that part was really good, too.

He tried desperately to hold onto the relationship but even he didn’t know why. He was trying to prove himself that he could, in fact, be in a serious relationship. Then Harry came. The younger boy appeared in his life and proved him wrong.

He _had_ to be very much himself and tease him to the point Harry ended up liking him. To the point _he_ ended up liking Harry. He couldn’t help it, really. The initial shyness Harry had every time they were together for the first weeks after they meet was irresistible. The cheekiness he displayed once he gained confidence was endearing.

It wasn’t fair to Liam but Louis tried so, _so_ hard. Until the kiss. There was no way he could keep doing it once the kiss had place. He hadn’t lied to Liam when he said there was nothing going on between Harry and him. At that moment he liked Harry, yes, he liked him as a _friend_. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything _kissing_ him but he wasn’t going to run after the younger boy, no. He had just stopped trying to fool himself about Liam.

The following weeks were refreshing. Things with Harry were back to normal, thankfully. They hung out almost every day and texted non-stop. He hasn’t told the curly haired boy about the break up; he was afraid it would complicate everything.  Only Zayn was aware.

He was enjoying the new status quo. Which wasn’t a Louis-ly thing to do either when you thought about it.

Mmm...

Xxx

Harry had just come back from work when he heard someone knocking at the door. He left his jacket on the couch and almost run to open the door; it could only be Louis. Niall had his own key and had given Zayn a copy.

“Hi, Lou.” He opened the door grinning, but his smile flattened once he saw the seriousness in Louis’ eyes.

“Can we talk?” Harry only nodded in response and moved away to let the model in. “I broke up with Liam.”

“Oh, are you okay? Did something happen?”

“I’m alright. It was a couple of weeks ago, actually.”

“Oh.” Harry didn’t understand. What had happened? Why Louis waited so long to tell him? Why was he saying it _now_?

 “I didn’t tell before because I wanted to put my thoughts in order, ya know?”

“Sure.” No, Harry didn’t know, but didn’t know what other thing he could say either.

“I like you, Harry.” Louis stated. “I like you and I’m sorry for playing with your feelings all this time. I’m sorry for act like I didn’t notice. I was easier, you know? Like as long as you didn’t make a move I could keep playing fool because you were so important to me as a friend and I didn’t want for things to get awkward.” He took a pause and breathed deeply. “It wasn’t fair to you. And I kept holding onto my relationship with Liam for nothing. I tried to show myself that I could not ruin it for once, and you came, and I fell so hard for you.”

Harry only blinked repeatedly in response.

“Said something, please!” Louis begged.

“I... I don’t know what to say. I accept your apologies.” He ventured. “And I like you too, but it seems you already know it.” He dared to smile a little.

“You are not mad?”

“Lou, you just told me that you liked me.” He reached for Louis. “How could I be mad?”

“I don’t know.” Louis answered melting in Harry’s arms. “If it were me, I would make a scene.”

Harry giggled. “I can picture it.”

“Hey!” Louis protested, but Harry cut him but a quick peck on the lips.

“I do have one request, though.”

“Tell me.”

“I don’t want to be another Liam. If something is bothering you, I want you to tell me right away; no games, no scandals, no lies.” Harry warned. “I don’t want to have an epic argument over every little thing.”

Louis nodded. “Challenge accepted”.

Xxx

A month had passed since they got together and Louis couldn’t be happier. They had just made it official, though. Harry had been sleeping at his flat for the last ten days. Louis thought he would be tired of having a person around so much for so long, but the truth was that he couldn’t get enough.

Leigh Anne had already contracted both of them for her upcoming parade in four months. Louis was exited but his new boyfriend still wasn’t sure he could do it right; he was convinced he would end up tripping and falling. Every time he said so, Louis would roll his eyes.

“Really, Harry? You should know Leigh ordered to build an extra wide runway so you wouldn’t ruin it,” he had joked once and Harry had pouted in response.

The curly haired boy hasn’t had another photoshoot since the one he did with Louis; the parade would give him enough money for now, besides he still had the work at the shop. He didn’t want to make a life out of modelling; after all, accountant is his passion. Even if Louis couldn’t understand why.

Anyway, to celebrate their new relationship status, the couple had a reservation at _Fernando’s_ , one of the best restaurants in the city. After that, they went to the release party for a fragrance Jesy was the face of. 

Louis wasn’t counting Liam would be there. And he definitely wasn’t expecting to catch his ex with his peripheral vision watching Harry and him after a kiss. Louis held on his gaze but Liam shook his head and turned away.

“Damn it!” He cursed.

“Hey, was the kiss that bad?” Harry asked, amused.

“No, it’s just Liam is here.”

“So?”

“He saw us kissing!” Harry’s expression showed he didn’t see a problem in that. “He looked hurt, Harry.” He explained.

“Go.” Harry said with resignation and Louis pecked him on the lips before going to find Liam.

He and Liam didn’t finish in bad terms. After Louis swore to the photographer he wasn’t leaving him for Harry, he confessed he hasn’t been as comfortable in the relationship lately as he was on the beginning either. The only reason Liam hadn’t broken up things himself was because he could tell Louis was really trying to make them work up.

They weren’t friends, but they had been pretty civilized with each other on the _Destination for men_ release party three weeks ago. Louis hated it when ex couples in industry had to cross ways in those kind of events; it would turn ugly very often. The two of them had been the exception, though.

“Liam!” Louis finally reached him next to the bathrooms.

“What do you want, Louis?” Liam sounded exasperated.

“I want to explain. I swear I didn’t leave you for Harry, it happened after you and I broke up.” He was speaking fast, but he didn’t want Liam interrupting.

“Right.” He answer in disbelieve.

“I swear!”

 “Do did leave me for him but you can’t see it,” his ex retorted.

“I don’t, we got together just a couple of weeks ago.”

“That’s not the point, Louis!” Liam snapped. “Do you know how hard is to watch your relationship crumble? To know you are doing nothing wrong but letting it happen? Even do you can’t avoid it?” He sighed. “Louis, I told I wasn’t comfortable with the kind of relation you had with him and you never listen to me.”

“I did!” Louis protested.

“You didn’t, not for real anyway. You acted like I was jealous over nothing, like I was crazy and overacting. And I’m feeling like shit right now and it doesn’t even have to do with us.” He said motioning between the two of them. “I don’t have any romantic feelings left for you but it stills hurts. It hurts ‘cos I how powerless I felt watching it all. One minute you are happy with someone and the next someone new shows up. Someone more exiting and everything just crumble. And it isn’t up to you, it just happens. So, how I’m going to give myself to a relationship again? Knowing everything can go to shit without being able to do anything? How do you know you won’t do the same thing to Harry someday?”

Louis only looked down.

“I figured as much.” Liam said before heading to the bathroom.

Xxx

Louis was in a strange mood. After his conversation with Liam, Louis had come back acting weird. Harry tried to cheer him up and got to steal some smiles from him but he kept acting strange when they were back to the flat.

“What did Liam told to you?” Harry finally asked when they were on bed.

Louis explained and Harry listened in silence, waiting for the older boy to finish before giving his opinion.

“That’s not how it happened, Lou.” He sad patting the model’s check.

“But it _is_. How are going to explain our children how we met now?!” Louis argued and Harry snorted.

“You are planning our lives already, are you?” Harry couldn’t contain his smile. “What if I don’t want to have kids?”

“I’m _so_ telling Lily and Darcy that!” Louis said with fake shock.

“How can’t you say we are anything but eternal when you are thinking the names of our children already?” _Eternal_ , really? If Louis left that one go, Harry could call himself a very lucky sap.

“You are not scared you and I ending up like me and Liam?”

Harry sighed. “Lou, you and Liam were doomed from the very beginning. You never really got along, Zayn told me. And I never heard you say ‘hey, I had a good time with Liam the other day’ while you still were dating.” He smiled. “You had nothing to worry about when it comes to you and me.”

Xxx

A year had passed and some things changed. Fiona, Niall’s aunt, had come back so Niall and Harry were not longer living together at her flat. It wasn’t a big deal; Niall was already kind of living with Zayn anyways and the 90% of Harry’s stuff were at Louis’ when the old lady announced she was returning.

She and Louis still didn’t get along. Could you believe she wouldn’t water his plants when Harry and he went on vacation to France? They had to ask Jade to do it; Zayn and Niall were in Ireland at the same time visiting the Horans so they couldn’t do it.

The dark haired model had been nervous to be introduced to his boyfriend’s family as much as he was exited, he had told Louis.

Niall still didn’t have a job but he wasn’t looking either: “If someone says there is a job at my left, I’ll start running to my right”. He was focused on graduating with honours and didn’t want a distraction whose name didn’t begin with a Z.

Harry had left his job at the shop but he maintained in contact with the girls. He even covered Jade shift sometimes. Especially on Mondays. The boy kept modelled a bit, he got good money out of it now. If fact he kind of got a name in the industry. He refused to work on it full time, though: he still was studying to be an accountant and Louis _still_ didn’t get it.

If you were wondering about Liam, he had been dating Leigh Anne for a couple of months. Louis had found out at her parade and it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. There was no reproach in the photographer’s eyes when he saw Louis that time. He seemed happy. Happier that when he was with Louis, for sure.

About Louis himself, well... he now had a boy who made him happy. Not always, though. Harry made him work out almost every day. How _dared_ he? Who did that to someone? And that curly haired brat said he loved him! Louis had been modelling for a while; he knew how much exercise was enough. Harry knew nothing. Nothing!

Except that Harry knew how Louis liked his tea by the mornings, he knew when he needed a hug, he knew how he liked to be touched, he knew how to calm him down and he knew how to drive him mad. He knew how to make him happy and he knew _Louis._

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you noticed English isn't my mother language (I hope you didn't). If you see any grammar mistake, please let me know, so I can correct it :)


End file.
